marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Klyntar (Planet)
| Religion = Knull-worship (formerly) Cosmos worship | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Andromeda Galaxy | Locale = | Status = Destroyed | Population = | Creators = Sean McKeever; Terrell Bobbett | First = Spider-Man Family Vol 2 1 | First2 = (Historically) (Chronologically) | Destruction = Absolute Carnage #5 | HistoryText = Klyntar (the symbiote word for "cage"), also known informally as the Planet of the Symbiotes, is an artificial planet, located in a remote sector of the Andromeda Galaxy. At some point following his establishment of the Symbiote Imperium billions of years in the past, the dark elder god Knull constructed an artificial planet from the living abyss to serve as the throneworld for his empire. From this base of operations, he waged war against the light brought into the universe by the Celestials - snuffing out stars, killing or enslaving gods by bonding them to symbiotes, and devouring entire civilizations. When the symbiotes were freed from Knull's control, they rebelled against their creator, seizing Knull and dragging him to the core of the Symbiote Throneworld, which served as his prison. Renaming the Symbiote Throneworld and themselves "Klyntar," after their word for "cage," the benevolent symbiotes established the Agents of the Cosmos, an organization comprised of various species of aliens bonded to benevolent symbiotes, revering the "Voice of the Cosmos," and dedicated to maintaining order across the universe. While serving as a herald of Galactus, the Silver Surfer came across Klyntar and was devoured by it, its constituent symbiotes attempting to imprison him alongside Knull at the artificial planet's core. Over time, Klyntar accumulated a rocky crust and atmosphere, disguising its true nature and furthering its ability to masquerade as a planet. At the beginning of the Kree-Skrull War, the Kree Empire discovered Klyntar and began harvesting symbiotes to use in a super-soldier program, with the only known success being Tel-Kar. At some point, an alien poacher named Haze Mancer discovered Klyntar and began raiding it to abduct and weaponize symbiotes as well. The Guardians of the Galaxy were taken to Klyntar by the Venom symbiote, which had been reconnected to the hive mind and was being guided there so that it could be cleansed of its corruption. Klyntar was eventually raided by the Poisons with help from Haze Mancer, resulting in the destruction of the Agents of the Cosmos and the abduction of the symbiotes, leaving the planet seemingly barren and uninhabited; however, the time-displaced X-Men eventually returned the remaining Klyntar to their planet. When Knull began slowly reawakening as a result of Carnage's efforts on Earth, the symbiotes of Klyntar began succumbing to his control once more -- attacking Sleeper and attempting to forcibly assimilate it into the hive-mind. When Knull fully awakened, he destroyed Klyntar and seized control of its constituent symbiotes, coalescing them into a horde of Symbiote Dragons. Alternate Reality Versions 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) In Earth-12041, Klyntar was a peaceful world where the symbiotes and the various creatures that inhabited the planet coexisted in harmony, until Thanos abducted the symbiotes for his experiments and vaporized their homeworld. | PointsOfInterest = * An alien forest, a location where all of the flora and fauna were bonded to benevolent symbiotes. * Agents of the Cosmos headquarters, including an arena where corrupt symbiotes were placed on trial and executed. * Symbiote breeding caverns, where new symbiotes were spawned and hatched from eggs. * Knull's prison at the centre of the planet, where his physical body was imprisoned. * Knull's Throne Room | Residents = * Agents of the Cosmos * Knull * Symbiote Imperium | Notes = * Almost the entirety of Klyntar was composed of symbiotes. * The depiction of Klyntar in ''Venom: Space Knight'', Poison-X, and ''Venomized'' conflicted with its portrayal in ''Guardians of the Galaxy'', ''Venom: First Host'', and ''Venom''. * This planet is not to be confused with Gorr's Homeworld. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Living Abyss Category:Knull Worship